Ice
by sergeant-leaf
Summary: A Pokemon Creepypasta, its my first time so please don't expect the best thing ever. Everyone remember the scene in BW2 where N saves you from being killed by Kyurem under Ghestis's control? Well what if he didn't?


Pokémon White 2... I hadn't played it in a while. I had gotten very far into the game, but I never really managed to finish it. Since I had nothing to do, I decided then would be a good time. I popped the game into my DSI, turning it on and selecting the game titled "Pokémon White 2" as usual.

I waited until the opening ended and selecting my game file titled "Salad". The words "Winter" appeared on the screen, then faded away to show my player standing in the first room of the Giant Chasm. "Ah, yes," I thought out loud. "I stopped here... I think I was about to fight Ghestis..."

I entered the next room and walked forward, seeing Ghestis appear on the screen. His dialogue box appeared.

"The Giant Chasm! This is the spot where Kyurem's power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of his power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!"

I rolled my eyes. 'Why can't I just join Team Plasma instead of having to fight this old man again...? Surely it would be pretty cool to just do whatever you want. Covering Unova in ice sounds kind of cool actually.. Ah, what am I thinking, I'm supposed to be the _good guy_." I snorted, getting tired of the same old story. Couldn't Game Freak try to make a game where you can actually be a part of the evil team?

Ghestis walked aside, pounding down his staff. "Kyurem! Come!" The lighting of the cave dimmed. There was a flash of white, and Kyurem's sprite appeared. "Haaaahraaan!" It roared.

"I have a memory that has continued to haunt me." Ghestis continued. "Just one. That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!"

Some gift.

Ghestis pounded his staff and yelled, "Kyurem! Glaciate!" Kyurem replied with a roar, and an icy breeze pulsed around it. Shards of ice formed around it, growing larger and larger. They floated over, and spiraled around my player, yanking back one last time, and...

_FLASH!_

The screen turned white.

I grinned, familiar with this scene, since I had played this game before, and this was nothing more than a mere replay. N was going to come and save me with Reshiram, as he did the last time.

...

Any second now...

...

What was taking it so long!? 'My game probably froze...' I thought. Just as I was about to turn the game back off, it sounded as if I had heard... _giggling _... I grabbed my forehead and shook my head. I must have been tired probably... After all it was 3 AM and I had been on the computer all night. I pressed the power button, maybe I'll continue playing tomorrow.

Nothing happened.

I pressed the power button again.

The same white screen showed.

I groaned in frustration, pressing the button again and again. Now not only was my game frozen, but my entire DSI was acting up too!? What kind of madness is this!

I eventually gave up, sighing in defeat. The white screen suddenly faded. "Finally!" I yelled out loud. But I instantly shut my mouth as I noticed that I wasn't in the Giant Chasm anymore...

I was in a black void, nothing in sight except for Ghestis's sprite, which was for some reason, in the middle of the screen, facing upwards so I could only see his back.

I narrowed my eyes. Was I seeing things? I rubbed my eyes, only to open them again and see the same thing.

A dialogue box appeared out of nowhere, which read in big bold letters "RUN".

I had no idea what in the world was going on, but I ran anyways. I realized I was controlling Ghestis's sprite, where was the protagonist that I usually played as?

I heard a faint sound, so I leaned my ear towards the speaker. There was a faint "scratching" sound. I looked at the screen again, but I saw nothing that would be making the sound. The sound was getting louder and louder, as if something was drawing near.

Suddenly Ghestis stopped running, making the same "bump" sound that you would hear when you walked into a building or person.

"A dead end..." I mumbled

The scratching sound grew louder, and my heart started beating faster. I attempted once again to run, but once again, the same "bump,bump,bump" played.

A light blue figure flashed out of nowhere, running into Ghestis and causing the screen to go black. I had no idea what it was, it moved way too quickly.

Once again, I waited.

Ghestis's sprite appeared in the middle of the screen again, facing upwards. As I looked up, I noticed another sprite. It looked a lot like the male protagonist, except he looked a lot different.

His body was a light blue, as if he where made up of ice, his eyes where completely yellow and it looked like a black fluid was dripping out of them. His hands where large, and appeared to have claws.

'What the hell happened?' I thought, 'He looks like a monster...'

A dialogue box appeared, the text was in blue. "Greetings player. I am !ce." He said.

!ce? That wasn't what I named my player...

"Since you seem to be resisting, it seems like I will have to wipe you out here, where you cannot escape."

Resisting?

The screen flashed white, and I realized I was now battling.

The same creepy laugh I heard before played.

"!ce would like to finish you!" The screen read.

At this point I was freaking out, what in the world was going on!?

!ce's sprite appeared on the top right of the screen, in more detail this time. His large hands where sulked over his knees, his eyes still dripped the same strange black fluid. Ghestis's head was on the lower left.

"Ghestis sent out Hydregion!"

Ghestis threw out a pokeball, his Hydregion bursting out of it.

"What will Hydregion do?"

I pressed the "Run" option. Text appeared once again. "You cannot escape! You can never escape!"

I swallowed, pressing the "Fight" option.

I randomly chose Dragon Pulse, unsure of what to do.

"!ce used Glaciate!"

What?

The same animation for the move played and Hydregion's HP bar slid down to zero. Hydregion turned a light blue for some reason, released its deepened cry, and sunk into the ground. "Hydregion died!"

Wait... Died!?

As usual, the game forced me to continue the battle.

The same cycle happened over and over but until my final pokemon.

"What will Elektross do?"

I chose Flamethrower.

For once, I got the first move. "Elektross used Flamethrower!"

The animation played, and !ce's health bar went to zero.

An ear piercing screech burst from the speakers, causing me to gasp and cover my ears.

"!ce fainted!"

Instead of sliding to the ground, his sprite collapsed.

The battle ended and it was back to the same black void.

!ce's sprite was still there, except he sprawled out on the ground, his back rising and falling, as if he where panting.

I realized I could move Ghestis again and walked around !ce. He didn't move. I pressed "A" near him, seeing if I could speak to him, but his dialogue box was completely blank.

I decided to just continue walking ahead. I walked until !ce's sprite went off the screen.

For a good 7 minutes, I continued walking until I saw Kyurem's sprite on the top of the screen.

An odd feeling of relief swept over me as the background went back to normal when I spoke to it. I was still in the Giant Chasm, but there was a pool of black liquid where my player was supposed to be.

Without controlling him, Ghestis walked over to the liquid.

I jumped as !ce's sprite appeared out of nowhere. Not again...

"Are you happy now?"

He asked.

I stared at my screen, confused.

"Do not act confused. This is what you wanted. To be the bad guy."

I instantly knew he was referring to what I said before.

"Also, whenever the man from Team Rocket asked you to join them, but your player denied the request. You said to yourself 'I actually wanted to join Team Rocket."

How had he known I had said that?

"There is a reason we do not let you. It is not good to be bad. And if you are bad in a game, you become bad in real life."

What? I would never be evil in real life! I'm not crazy!

"People are influenced by what they see in games, shows, and etc. And we cannot let children become evil because of what they do in games. A hero's job is to prevent evil from invading the world. You have played as the bad guy, and attempted to kill the hero, therefore... YOU ARE EVIL."

My eyes widened in disbelief. It was just a game! Its not like I'm actually trying to kill anyone!

"It starts out as a game. But turns into reality. And since it is my job as a hero to stop bad people..." His sprite's jaws opened. "**THEN YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED!**"

!ce slowly started walking towards Ghestis, I realized it was time to run again.

I pressed "B" and ran around him. !ce turned around and continued to stomp towards me. The same scratching sound that I had heard before was playing.

I ran out of the first room, and continued to run. I still hear the scratching sound, but it was more faint. I finally made it to the exit, only for rocks to crash down from the roof of the cave and block it.

"Oh come on!" I screeched.

!ce walked up from the top of the screen. "Don't you understand? There is no point in resisting. You cannot escape."

The same animation of Glaciate that Kyurem had done before played, this time, coming from !ce. It floated towards Ghestis, spiraling around him.

"Good always prevails."

The screen went white.

Instead of a dialogue box, a demonic voice rang out from the speakers.

"You could have been good with us... player."


End file.
